Taking Control
by BrutalBee
Summary: Updated: Gunter discovers he has a wild side worth exploring. Wolfram finally has it his way with Yuuri. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't own this series, too bad.

Ok, these characters might be a little out of character but eh. Its my fic so I will write as I damn well please! smiles Oh yes, I've never actually read a yuuri x wolfram fan fiction so if my version is a little overdone, whoops.

Hope you like it.

**Taking Control**

Yuuri awoke from his drug induced haze to the feel of satin sheets and stuffed pillows. Blinking back the sleep and overall feeling of confusion, the young King fought hard to recall his last fleeting moments of clarity before his mind was overcome with impenetrable blackness.

No, not completely impenetrable. Fleeting emotions, vague at best in their integrity, of surprise, uncertainty and even mild fear flittered across his subconscious.

They flaunted their wares within reach of his grasping before falling away completely and try as he might the only concrete image the novice King could recall with some amount of certainty was of a pair of glinting emerald eyes.

Just then another fleeting wisp of memory teased Yuuri's memories before flittering away again into the recesses of his mind. There was something strange tugging at his arms, something that whenever yanked made a strange clinking sound.

Suddenly the feeling of cold, hard metal filtered down from the King's wrists. Lifting his head in a slow manner Yuuri dumbly noticed that his hands were bound at the wrist in crude metal cuffs. Dried blood caked his palms and ran in cracked paths down his arms. Incense burned pungently in the air and belatedly Yuuri wondered why it was that he felt no pang of discomfort in his shoulders or bloodied hands.

"Finally, you're awake," spoke an impatient voice from somewhere in the shadows. A twinge of unease gripped the King as he surveyed the dark room with its long shadows.

The voice spoke something again, the words lost to Yuuri as tired desperately to place the voice. Slowly the words took distant root in his mind, as if through a tunnel. The image of a diminutive figure with golden hair fazed into his mind, merging with the voice…Wolfram?

A chair scrapped against the floor, startling Yuuri from his contemplations. The noise quickly settled itself beside him and all was quiet again.

As quick as he dared in his dazed state, Yuuri turned his dilated eyes across the bed.

Colors and patterns of familiar clothing blurred into focus. Yuuri blinked as his eyes adjusted to the gloom. As the royal blue garb and dusky yellow hair took shape from out of the shadows, the dazed King felt a rush of relief.

Tentatively Yuuri tried to form a coherent sentence when a frown suddenly tugged at his lips. There was still some vital memory drifting across his subconscious that he couldn't quite pin down, some vital piece of information that was making Yuuri decidedly on edge.

"Wolfram…" tried Yuuri in a quiet voice, "what's going on?"

The blonde prince reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vile filled with a clear liquid. Uncapping the cork Wolfram leaned towards Yuuri, who tensed at the unexpected movement. With a firm hand Wolfram clamped a hand over his soon to be lover's mouth and positioned the bottle just underneath his nose.

Yuuri startled at the feeling of bare skin on his face and instinctively tried to pull away. His eyes, unable to focus, widened feverishly as his gaze slid from Wolfram to the bottle. Vainly Yuuri tried to turn his head as he held his breath.

Furrowing his brows in concentration Wolfram clicked his tongue as he secured a better hold over Yuuri's struggling mouth. Chains rattled in protest at the King's struggling and belatedly Yuuri felt his lungs start to burn.

Wolfram sighed impatiently at his King's resistance, "How long can you hold your breath Yuuri?"

As the last word left his mouth Yuuri's nostrils flared, the need for oxygen forcing the young man to open his airways.

"Yes," cooed Wolfram in encouraging tones, "that's a good boy."

When he felt that Yuuri had inhaled enough of the substance, Wolfram quickly capped the bottle and stuffed into his pocket. "Now was that so hard?"

Yuuri only looked at this stranger before him and then quickly shut his eyes. Wolfram didn't act like this. Surely he had eaten some bad fish earlier and this was all a fever induced hallucination.

Yes. That was it. Surely there had been some fish in that soup Gunter had prepared especially for him earlier this morning. Yes. The soup had been very tasty and Gunter had served it with such care and oh how he really wished his arm was free so that he could relieve himself of the burning ache between his legs.

Yuuri's eyes bulged open as a soft moan was ripped from his throat.

Something was very wrong, of that Yuuri was certain. His whole body was on fire. Everywhere his sense seemed to intensify with a nameless ache. Indefinable feelings pulsated into his loins, causing his hands to quake in their need to touch his now rigid cock.

Wolfram watched his captive with hooded eyes and a small, secretive smile. Slowly the blond Prince unhooked the buttons on Yurri's pants. Fluidly he tugged the material down his legs until finally they lay crumpled on the floor.

With shaking, excited fingers Wolfram encircled Yuuri's pulsating cock with his warm fist. Instinctively the dazed King thrust his hips, eager for more, his body begging for more.

A zip of excitement shot its way to Wolframs loins and subtly the blond prince shifted in his position to allow his growing arousal room to expand. Slowly Wolfram pumped his King, his anticipation and arousal growing with every moan and thrust delivered by Yuuri.

Soon Wolfram was forced to unclasp his pants as his gaze drank up the scene Yuuri's weeping tip spilling pearls of white down his blushing shaft. With deliberate slowness, he lowered his head to the tip of Yuuri's cock. Opening his mouth wide, the blond Prince allowed his tongue to trace along the slit of Yuuri's leaking head, drinking up the drops that his inquisitive tongue found there.

The young King stiffened at first and then pulled desperately at his chains. Wolfram's moist heat was pure bliss on his screaming senses, somehow managing to inflame and state his raging arousal in one blurring, jumbled moment.

Wolfram, unsatisfied with such a small taste, lowered his mouth around the twitching flesh, taking in as much cock as he could fit into his greedy mouth. The blond Prince then enjoyed a thorough exploration of his King, much to Yuuri's complete delight and utter frustration.

"You're torturing me!" cried Yuuri as Wolfram's talented tongue raised havoc on his senses.

Wolfram ignored his King and began to suck lightly on the head as he wriggled his tongue along the pulsing vein that ran the length of Yuuri's cock. Wolfram made sure to drink from the leaking head before pulling his mouth away from Yuuri altogether.

"Don't stop!" pleaded the King, his aching body only wanting release.

The blond prince smirked at Yuuri's flushed appearance, slightly reminding himself that the inexperienced King would not last much longer. Wolfram smothered his slight disappointment with promises that there would defiantly be more fucking to come.

Looking down to his own stiff cock, Wolfram then pointedly reminded himself that he wouldn't last much longer either. Not if Yuuri continued to make that beautifully innocent, erotic face. His moans were practically spine chilling.

Wolfram shrugged out of his pants and blouse, his face shadowed as the soft tinkling of chains sounded from the bed. As his gaze shifted over the bed a lusty smirk formed on his lips. Yuuri's face was absolutely delightful, his senses completely taken over by the drug.

His cock twitched at the sight of Yuuri's stiff erection, its thick girth standing at a complete 90 degree angle. With a husky voice, Wolfram called out Yuuri's name.

With complete innocence and confusion Yuuri turned his gaze away from Wolfram, clenching his eyes shut as Wolfram ran his hand along his sensitive skin.

Leaning over the bed Wolfram lowered his mouth to suck playfully at Yuuri's bottom lip. Using his tongue the blond imp parted Yuuri's teeth with a firm command and delved possessively inside.

Chains shifted and clanked nosily together through the quiet room. Yuuri mewed into the kiss and yanked desperately at his bonds. The intense feelings swirling around his senses exploded as Wolfram's satin soft tongue collided fiercely with his own. His rock hard erection pulsed and quivered.

All too quickly for his liking Wolfram broke the kiss. Through clouded eyes, Yuuri watched as Wolfram slowly climbed onto the bed and crept on all fours towards him.

Skillfully Wolfram settled himself between his King's spread thighs, sliding erotically up and down the length of Yuuri's body, setting it on fire.

Yuuri puckered his face cutely and thrust his chest forward; trying desperately to feel more of Wolframs bared skin.

"For being such a clueless idiot you sure are a slut," snickered Wolfram.

The blond prince then fisted Yuuri's throbbing erection and fondled it lovingly, reveling in the way the flesh hardened and quivered as he skimmed his thumb over the head.

Overwhelmed Yuuri could only close his eyes and let the feeling of Wolframs unclothed body wash over him. If Wolfram stopped now he would surely die.

"Please…" panted Yuuri.

Wolfram gave him such a self satisfying smirk that Yuuri, already flushed, blushed a deeper red.

With deliberate slowness, Wolfram straddled Yuuri's thighs, playfully thrusting his cock so that it bumped against his bound lover's erection. Bending his head down to Yuuri's ear, Wolfram nibbled on Yuuri's lobe, sliding his tongue along the shell before thrusting it teasingly inside.

Much to Wolframs surprise yet complete delight, Yuuri turned his head so that both boys' lips met in a collision of electricity and sparks. Wolfram, after his initial shock, soon dominated the kiss, taking care to show Yuuri though action just how much the intimate act meant.

Wolfram soon broke the kiss, both still heaving from the shock of their emotions, and leaned his forehead against Yuuri's.

The King then looked, wide eyed and innocent, into Wolframs emerald orbs. When their gazes met time slowed and Yuuri's heart raced. He could see everything in Wolframs eyes, the love, the lust, the jealousy, the yearning. Unable to completely understand, Yuuri was at a loss when all too quickly the look was gone, replaced by overwhelming lust and desire.

With one last flick of his tongue over Yuuri's bruise kissed lips Wolfram straightened, his eyes locking on the King's. The prince then grinned in a coy manner and with aching slowness, lowered himself onto Yuuri's slick cock.

"Wolf…" Yuuri's cry was silenced by Wolfram as he impaled himself on the young Kings rigid erection, crying out in a mix of intense pain and pleasure. Yuuri saw stars as he closed his eyes, silently basking in Wolframs overwhelming tightness.

The world swam and Wolfram swayed. His senses shaken, the overcome prince latched himself against Yuuri. He wanted more contact from his lover than the chains allowed for and so with shaky fingers Wolfram grabbed at the nightstand for a small silver key.

"Yuuri," murmured Wolfram in the Kings ear as he quickly undid the locks.

His next sentence was lost as Wolfram stared into the eyes of Yuuri's true Demon King self. The intense aura from the man in front of him pulsed and licked at Wolframs excited skin, causing the prince a few moments of unease. How would the Demon King react once his surroundings fell into place?

Wolfram felt his stomach clinch as the Demon King smirked into his confused face. With the ease and strength of a god, the Demon King pushed Wolfram's back to the bed.

"I hope you're ready for what you've just unleashed my pretty little prince." Wolfram's desire soared as he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, fisting his hands in the long, silky black hair he found there. The Demon King smirked with a feral glint in his eye and lowered his hands on either side of Wolfram's head.

Ebony clashed with emerald as their gazes locked. The Demon King smirked then, knowing he had Wolframs scattered, but nonetheless complete attention, and thrust into the blonds willing embrace, sheathing himself to the balls.

"I seem to recall someone calling me a slut," teased the Demon King with his dark humor. Wolfram let out a strangled gasp of pleasure as the King slammed into him.

The Demon King watched Wolframs face contort with pleasure. Leaning forward to impart a chaste kiss the dark King whispered huskily into Wolframs ear, "such a slutty little prince."

The Prince bucked his hips forward to meet with the brutal thrusts of the Demon King. He clamped his mouth down onto his dark lover's shoulder in an attempt to mute his growing pleasure, drawing blood as the Demon King plunged his thick cock into his virgin passage with perfect delivery.

Unexpectedly, the Demon King pulled out completely, rolling Wolfram onto his stomach.

"Who, my pretty little prince, is the bigger slut now?" The Demon Kings erotic taunt imbedded itself around the haze that was Wolframs mind and he shuddered.

However, before the blonde prince could find his words of protest, the Demon King thrust his swollen cock past Wolframs protesting sphincter, sheathing himself to the hilt. A loud cry erupted from Wolfram as the King's large erection slammed against his prostate with tenacious fever. Instantly he saw stars.

Fisting his fingers into the comfortable fabric of the bed sheets, Wolfram shoved his face into the makeshift pillows to keep his moans from penetrating through the door of their shared room.

"I want you to come for me, my little prince," panted the Demon King as he reached around Wolfram to stroke his ready cock. As he kneaded the quivering flesh, the Demon King thrust powerfully into the blond Prince.

"I can't…I'm…!" cried Wolfram in ecstasy. Before he could explain further, Wolfram felt the sweet release of his orgasm rock his body. With a broken moan the prince tightened his grip on the sheets as his semen shot out, covering his chest and the Demon King's hand in his sticky fluid.

Wolframs climax signaled the Kings release. As Wolfram's embraced quivered with the convulsions of his orgasm, the Demon King allowed a quiet, battered moan to escape through clenched teeth. His body shook and lights flashed before his eyes as he emptied himself into Wolframs convulsing portal.

Wolfram, after catching his breath whispered in a shaky but teasing voice, "I guess…"

Before he could finish his sentence the Demon King whipped Wolfram onto his back and slammed his mouth onto Wolframs in a searing kiss that curled Wolframs toes.

As they pulled apart Wolframs felt a zip of excitement shoot down his spine as the Demon King shot him a particularly superior smirk.

The look was gone just as quickly however as a flash of golden light signaled the return of Yuuri.

Wolfram managed to plaster on a somewhat innocent smile as Yuuri, no longer the Demon King and confused as ever, looked into his emerald eyes.

My, Wolfram had a lot of explaining to do.

--------------------------------

Outside Wolfram and Yuuri's door Gunter panted as he kneeled against the door, slowly stroking his rigid erection as he peered through the adjacent door. His question all but forgotten, Gunter forced his hand out of his trousers.

With one destination in mind, Gunter prayed that Gwendal wouldn't be too grumpy from his soon to be interrupted slumber to help relieve him of a certain ache.

End

**Jarly-chan: **I'm almost finished with the sequel to this with my favorite pairing Gwendal x Gunter…to tell you the truth I never thought I would write a Yuuri x Wolfram pairing. I guess its all thanks to akiru chan!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Again, not my characters.

**Stranger Things Have Happened**

Quickly Gunter stumbled his way through the halls, at last spying the ornate wooden doors that blocked passage from his sleeping lover. Taking a deep breath, Gunter shook lose the stress from his shoulders as he depressed the latch of the door handle with shaking fingers.

The door swung in without a sound, allowing a portion of dim light to flood in from the hallway. Inside Gunter could just make out the form of Gwendal as he lay sprawled underneath the covers on his large bed. An absent glance to the left showed Gunter that his lover had opted to leave the curtains pulled back that night. Moonlight spilled in from the transparent glass, showering Gunter with enough light to allow his eyes to adjust as he closed the door quietly.

As the latch clicked shut, Gunter began undressing. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and absently the nervous man wiped his palms on his discarded trousers. Sliding his gaze to the nightstand beside Gwendal's bed, Gunter felt his cheeks grow warm with nerves and excitement. Could he do it? Would he have the nerve to make real his most secret desires?

Dropping the distraction in his hands Gunter moved quietly to the dresser, carefully opening the drawer and taking out a bottle of scented lube. The vile trembled in his excited hands, forcing Gunter to pause a moment and clam himself. Gazing heatedly at his sleeping lover, Gunter sighed, allowing for some of the tension to leave his body. He had never been the one to initiate their sexual intimacies and so was a little unsure of his actions towards his sleeping seme. Without warning Gwendal stirred, causing Gunter to freeze with panic.

The sleeping form shifted onto his side, causing the tangled, damp sheets to twist tighter around his body. A small, almost inaudible moan sounded from Gwendal and suddenly the man shifted onto his stomach. Curious, Gunter moved closer.

As he reached the edge of the mattress Gunter peered down at the sleeping man, stiffening with surprise when Gwendal began to slightly thrust his hips into the bed.

Gunter's eyes widened slightly before dilating as desire smacked at his heated senses. Stiffly, he uncapped the bottle of lube, squeezing a generous amount of the cool liquid into his hands. While he carefully lubed up his cock a random stab of jealousy speared Gunter's heart as Gwendal's breath quickened and a low moan escaped past his parted lips. Who was it his lover was imagining?

As if in answer an inaudible sound rasped from Gwendal's throat; a name almost, though Gunter wasn't sure. Slowly the sleeping man gripped the sheets with a quivering fist and Gunter, green with envy, climbed gently onto the bed, careful to level his weight so that the bed remained still.

Upon closer inspection of his lover's body, Gunter noted the light sheen of sweat that covered Gwendal's body. The sheets were also damp and knotted from his restless slumber. Looking down at Gwendal, Gunter felt, rather unexpectedly, a zip of exhilaration as he loosely straddled his sleeping lover. Images of forcefully dominating Gwendal flashed through his heated mind and he shuddered.

At that moment Gwendal shifted under him, innocently knocking his firm ass against Gunter's sensitive cock. His thickening arousal rose proudly in the air, straining and twitching with every moan and gasp emitted by his lover. Pulling away the sheet, Gunter's eyes roamed over Gwendal's tightly muscled body. The man lay on his stomach, fully nude, allowing for a full view of his wonderfully toned assets. Gunter felt his strength leave him as he drank up the sight of his lover's tight ass, strongly muscled and rising majestically from his narrow, firm waist.

Lowering himself until his hands were straddling his lover's back Gunter slowly traced the line of Gwendal's ass with the head of his oiled cock. The organ twitched and throbbed, begging to be satisfied. Gwendal thrust his hips into the bed then and it took all of Gunter's willpower not to thrust his swollen cock past Gwendal's honed cheeks, straight into his welcoming heat.

Unexpectedly Gwendal bucked again, only this time thrusting against the warmth at his backside, striking firmly against Gunter's arousal. Gunter froze in a comical way as Gwendal spread his legs and arched his back towards Gunter, his turned face screwed up in imagined pleasures. Something wild within the lavender haired advisor broke free at the site of his intoxicating lover, bared so submissively before him. He wanted desperately to be inside his prince, giving him a perfect fucking, listening to his cries of ecstasy, ramming his pulsating cock deep inside his quivering portal.

Before he was conscious of the act, Gunter lowered his body onto his sleeping lovers. The dark prince gasped as Gunter began kissing and sucking at a line along his neck where his pulse hummed, his subconscious mind trying vainly to rise through the haze of sleep and desire. With his lubed hand, Gunter reached beneath his arching lover and began to pump his rock hard erection.

Gwendal's eyes popped open, his mind fully resurfacing, as his fantasy fuck became too overpowering. He had been dreaming of…the disoriented prince fought hard to control a moan as warm fingers cupped the underside of his balls. The familiar scent of vanilla and lavender filtered into his senses, allowing the overwhelmed prince to relax, only to stiffen once more as the absurd scenario took shape in his reeling mind. He quickly tried to buck the man away but was subdued as Gunter tightened his grip on Gwendal's sensitive balls.

Without warning a slick finger probed at his ass, sliding haltingly inside. Startled, Gwendal's eyes widened and a blush broke out on his flushed cheeks. Immediately the dark haired prince clenched his muscles, refusing his lover admittance.

Gunter's eyes gleamed at Gwendal's resistance. Pulling out, Gunter slowly messaged his lubed asshole, causing Gwendal to gasp with surprise. Without consciously willing it, Gwendal found himself pushing back against Gunter's hand for more stimulation, unknowingly allowing his muscles to relax. Gunter, sensing the change, quickly slipped a finger inside. When Gwendal made no protest he quickly added another one, erotically wiggling his fingers as he thrust them in and out.

For Gwendal the first finger, while feeling decidedly foreign, was not altogether unpleasant. The second however caused a flurry of sensations to surge into his loins as Gunter's long, delicate digits worked his virgin passage in a wonderfully tender and seductive way.

When Gunter suddenly stilled his fingers Gwendal bit his lip to keep from crying out his protest. Despite the tangible fact that his body was responding to Gunter's forward advancements, the proud prince was still reluctant to humble himself with undignified pleas for more.

His raging thoughts were lost as Gunter's hand, still firmly placed on his cock, began to pump his length. Relieved, Gwendal sighed at the wonderful sensations and began to thrusts his hips in tune with Gunter's stroking. As the pressure began to build, however, Gwendal feared he would prematurely spill his seed.

"Gunter…!" he finally conceded as his lover worked his length with talented fingers. If he were to prematurely ejaculate- like some schoolboy being touched for the first time- the proud prince wasn't sure if he would ever be able to live it down.

As his thoughts jumbled together Gwendal absently raised himself on shaky knees, his body craving more of Gunter's warm hand.

Thrilled with his lovers burgeoning arousal, Gunter felt his heat begin to race. Expertly he fingered the tip of Gwendal's leaking head as he slipped another finger inside. The fit was tight and briefly Gunter wondered if his thickening sex would fit. The thought of forcing his erection inside Gwendal's tight passage caused a shudder of excitement to zip down his spine.

In one swift movement he withdrew his fingers and spread his lover's cheeks. His cock twitched at the sight of Gwendal's puckered portal. Slowly he thrust the head of his cock past the thick virgin ring of protesting muscle, moaning in ecstasy as it slowly disappeared inside Gwendal's tight ass.

"Gunter!" gasped Gwendal, tensing up even as Gunter shoved more of his huge sex inside.

"Oh…!" cried his lover on a broken moan, "I'm sorry Gwendal…" It was impossible for him to stop now. Gunter silently realized that he would have continued even if Gwendal had ordered him to stop. The feelings that were pulsating from his cock were exquisite. To think he had been missing out on this for so long…

A sob passed the lips of his lover and Gunter froze, immediately softening as he lowered his body over Gwendal's. The feel of his unclothed skin was heaven and Gunter's cock twitched inside Gwendal's tight ass. With his hands Gunter began to rub his fingers up and down Gwendal's chest and stomach, absently coating his lover's body in warm oil. It was as if he couldn't get enough of Gwendal's smooth skin and his hands roamed greedily over his perfect body. He caressed an aching nipple, circling the rough pad of his finger around the tip until it hardened and then pinching it roughly. Gwendal shivered and Gunter marveled over the feeling.

Tentatively Gunter resumed his thrusts, watching as the whole length of his cock slipped inside Gwendal's passage, its swollen girth completely filling his lover. Wincing, Gwendal spread his knees farther apart, trying vainly to open himself up more fully to his lover's deep thrusts.

"Oh Gwendal," gasped Gunter as he griped Gwendal's shoulders and deepened the rhythm of his fucking. The friction of their lovemaking combined with the copious amount of lube produced a constant squishing sound that plopped and slapped with every thrust. The added leverage allowed for a deeper penetration and Gunter felt his climax fast approaching.

Reaching again for Gwendal's dripping cock, Gunter stroked the underside of his shaft, rubbing clean the leaking tip with his finger pad. The overcome prince bit his bottom lip as he slowly adjusted to Gunter large sex, his pleasure intensifying as his senses opened. Before long Gwendal felt himself pushing back against his lover, arching his ass higher up in the air for deeper penetration. Gunter hissed a sigh as he sank deeper inside, all the while reveling over his lover's unyielding asshole.

"Ohhhh…Gwendal. You're so tight! I can barely fit inside you," rasped Gunter, his huge cock ramming almost violently inside his lovers virgin ass. The overcome advisor could not believe the tightness of his lover and wished he could stay inside him forever.

"You're in for the fucking of your life after this is over, Gunter," warned Gwendal in response, his breathing coming in erratic gasps as Gunter pounded into him.

That seemed to undo poor Gunter and with one last powerful thrust he released his hot seed deep inside Gwendals virgin hole.

The purple haired man didn't have long to enjoy the after bliss of his climax, however. With a graceful yet powerful shift of his body Gwendal forced his lover onto his stomach.

"Now, Gunter, it's my turn."

The unveiled lust and anger displayed so openly on Gwendals handsome features was lost to Gunter as his face was pushed into the mattress and his hands secured firmly above his lowered head. Gunter however could hear the undercurrent of emotion in his lover's voice and he trembled, anxious for what Gwendal had in mind.

Gwendal noticed the slight quiver and smiled with triumph. Gunter was going to get the fucking of his life for violating him so callously.

Leaning forward Gwendal sucked greedily at the exposed skin of Gunters shoulder, biting it roughly, "You're in for quite a fucking."

Gunter shuddered. What Gwendal mistook for a tremble of fear was in reality a shudder of excitement. Gunter wanted to be fucked. And hard.

Turning his head to the side and gifting his prince with a lewd look of unveiled desire, Gunter bucked his hips, momentarily forcing Gwendal to close his eyes and inhale a calming breath.

"Gwendal," moaned Gunter with impatience as he wriggled his ass against his lover's rigid cock. "Fuck me!"

Inhaling a sharp breath through clenched teeth, Gwendal looked down at his lover as he shoved his cock quickly, forcefully, inside. He moaned brokenly as Gunter cried out, his moan a mixture of both pain and pleasure.

Pulling out Gwendal noted his blood stained cock with a spear of ownership and quickly thrust inside his lover again, his cock encountering less resistance as the blood lubed Gunter's passage.

Gunter groaned as Gwendal's length slid all the way inside. This was his favorite kind of fuck. To be taken so unprepared, so unready. The pain was almost as fulfilling as the pleasure. Gunter bit his bottom lip to temper his cries and pushed his hips roughly against his lovers stained cock.

"Fuck me _harder_."

Gwendal clenched his teeth and reached around to feel his lover's sex ready and hot against his pumping fist.

"You love it when I take you like this," grunted Gwendal as he gifted Gunter with an almost brutal fuck.

Gunter's moans intensified as he felt a warm fluid run down his thighs. Reaching between his thighs Gunter fingered around his lovers thrusting cock at the ring of muscle leaking blood and cum. Slowly his inserted one finger, and then another, thrusting in tune with Gwendal as his hard cock pounded into him.

This image was the decideding factor for Gwendal, who watched with unveiled lust as Gunter fingered his asshole. Increasing his thrusts, the dark haired prince pumped Gunter faster, wanting to see his lover's ass clench with a second climax. He wanted to feel Gunter grip his ready cock as his orgasm washed over him.

With that mental image in his head Gwendal clenched his teeth as he shot his wad deep within his lovers violated portal. Seconds later Gunter felt his climax wash over him, his senses momentarily dimming as the intensity of his orgasm rocked through his body for a second time.

Falling onto the bed, Gunter felt his partner soon follow suit as he collapsed on top of him, his weight pinning him down in a comforting way.

The two lay there for a few seconds, each trying to calm their raging breaths. Gwendal nuzzled the side of Gunter's neck with his nose, inhaling the scent of his lover with a deep breath.

"You drive me crazy when you do that, Gunter," whispered Gwendal into his lover's ear.

Gunter took one last deep, satisfied breath as Gwendal rolled off of him, smiling with delight as Gwendal pulled him close and began to run his fingers through his soft hair.

Gunter looked into his lovers eyes with a mischievous though tired smile and snuggled closer, suddenly exhausted. The evening's events had left his senses tapped out and it was time to rest his weary body.

Sensing his lover's exhaustion, Gwendal gifted Gunter with one last chaste kiss. As his eyes fluttered close, the tired man snuggled closer to Gwendal, quickly falling into a deep, satisfied sleep as he listened to his lovers leveling heart beat.

Gwendal found sleep more difficult to come by. His thoughts were a blur of questions. What on earth had put Gunter into such a kinky mood? Already the dark haired prince was planning out their next encounter as his eyes drifted shut.

**Jarly-chan**: haha! I'm done! I finally did it!!! I'm so happy! Funny the way it ended up. :D


End file.
